Finding Kyu
by PistachioGirl
Summary: Some spoilers!  Left behind after an important mission, betrayl, redemption, why Kyuubi attacked the ninja cities, and just plain fun. Read if you like, if not, dont.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Naruto the movie, I only own my own characters whose names havent been mentioned yet in this fic.

A/N: There are some spoilers to the series and especially the 1st Naruto movie, if you dont like those kind of fics, dont read.

The shadows of dusk were throwing the forest into shades of grey, obscuring the view of the enemy as she kicked off from a tree and lodged a kunai into the throat of one of the enemy Genin. His cries from the battle drew his companions into the clearing, the moonlight glittering over the specks of blood on the grass. One of the kunai had gotten through her defense and made a small cut on her head; hastily, she rubbed away the blood and tore off one of the bandages around her wrist to wrap around the wound to keep the blood from getting into her eyes, which never left the oncoming ninja. Quickly, her hands flew through hand signs and seven doppelgangers were created and they all hid in the foliage while one stayed out in the open as kunai began to rain down into the clearing.

--

The sweet smell of blood drifted into the mouth of his den, waking him, stretching, he pulled up with his arms and twisted around until his stiffened muscles were loose and with a twitch of his ears, was out of the cave within seconds. _Who has the gall to come into MY territory this EARLY in the morning!_ Sounds of metal on metal were echoing through the trees as he got closer, curious, he leapt up into one of the higher trees to watch what was going on. _Ninja, this early in the morning? Can't they wait until after breakfast?_ He hunkered down on the branch to get a better view; they were pretty close to his den after all.

--

"You are in our way girl!" She simple sunk down into a fighting stance with a kunai out watching for his next move, another ninja was moving toward her right, so she leapt up kicking the man in the chin while blocking the attacks of the ninja beside her, quickly trapping him in a genjustu, she turned around to continue the fight with the balding man but was thrown back by a blow from the ground. _I can't keep up this pace for much longer, Katsu needs to hurry his ass up!_ Pulling out her sword, she infused it with her lightening chakra and jabbed it into the ground causing two ninja to jump out to avoid being electrified. They were identical in features, dark grey hair over green grey eyes with the earth village symbol on the middle of their hiyate but with lines through them marking them as missing-nins. _Great, just great!_ She jumped back as the two leapt after her whirling windmill blades in both hands. She dodged to the left, only to be met with the other twins blade, blocking with one of her kunai, a blow from the other blade met with her shoulder weakening her arm, but she charged up her chakra and blasted him back into the trees, but was struck from behind, another windmill blade catching her arm again, this time down closer toward her wrist. Her blood was making the grip on her blades slippery as she continued evade the blows that were aimed to kill her. Slicing upward with her sword, she caught him across the face, marking him from the edge of the left side of his mouth to the tip of his right ear. Enraged, he pounded on the earth with his fist, sending a chakra blast though it causing her to fly back with the rubble.

--

The human was just lying there, was she just going to let them finish her off? _This group looks kind of familiar…_ He watched as the rocks began to move a little, and then the human pulled herself up out of the rubble, looking worse for wear, but a mass of chakra was building up her arms and the threw the attack at the enemy ninja, electrifying him, she drew her blade and was about to finish him off when the leader appeared in the clearing and kicked her in the back sending her through several trees till she could not move. _I knew it, that is the same puny mortal that tried to trespass into my den last night with that other group. I knew that I must have missed one!_ He dropped down onto the soft grass while the leader was stalking up to the younger ninja to finish her off; he stepped over the body of the dead twin, the younger having fled the clearing as the leader lifted her up by the throat.

"Not so cocky now are ya you little bitch!" She pulled her mouth into a grimace and spat blood and saliva onto his face, watching as it slid down his cheek. He threw her down and lifted his blade to finish her off when he felt claws go through his spine and out his front.

"Now, you die." The voice sends shivers of fear up all the spines of the ninja in the clearing, sending the other ninja fleeing. Dropping his blade, blood began welling up out of his mouth as the claws withdrew and he fell back looking up at his attacker. Tall and menacing, all he saw were the glowing red eyes as his world fell into black.

--

She heard the sound of flesh being ripped and felt a few spatters of hot blood against her face, but she could not move her hand up to wipe them off. Sounds of footsteps moved closer toward her, the aura around the person in front of her was enormous, sending small shivers of fear down her back, but as she felt something pick her up, all she felt was warmth as she fainted from the blood loss.

---

A/N: If you want to review, do so, if not dont feel obligated, and no FLAMERS! Got that?


	2. Memories of Flame

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Naruto the Movie, but I do own Pao and my other own characters.

A/N: There are some spoilers in this fic for the series and espcially Naruto the Movie, so if you dont like that kind of fic, dont read.

_The fires were hot, so hot that she could feel it through her sandals as she ran acrossed the stone floor trying to find a window to escape. Pieces of burning ceiling fell, blocking her path as the small girl ran wildly back down the hallway and into another corridor, the hot smoke was burning her lungs and she could hear the screams of the people still trapped in the blaze along with her and the roars of the soldiers fighting outside; fear coursed through her veins as she tried to find the exit, part of her wanting to go back and help the people but the five year old part of her begging to get out into the open air. Coughing, she pulled against another locked door, hoping that this one would open unlike so many of the others. The orange flares were creeping out from under it and she let go of the handle and ran further down the hall until she found an open window where smoke was flowing out of it. She could hear the yelling of the soldiers out in the courtyard as she crawled out hanging down by her hands trying to touch her toes to the next ledge, but her small legs couldn't reach. Looking out toward the forest, she could see a lone sled fleeing from the scene, a bit of silver hair told her who it was, _Brother, Yukie-hime, don't leave me. _Her fingers slipped and she dropped, scraping her fingers along the roughened stone trying to grab a hold of the stonework to decrease her speed. Grabbing onto the ledge of another window, she felt her arm get pulled out of the socket with the force of her fall. She held on with her one good arm as she looked down trying to see how much further she had to go. _Only about 10 more feet_. Trying to quench her fear, she let go as flames tickled along the edge of the window that she was just holding and fell into one of the snow drifts along the side of the castle. "Brother…"_

_--_

He never knew why he wanted to bring her back to the den; maybe he just needed a new plaything. Fingering her long silver hair, he wondered about the lavender tips, if they had been colored like so many mortal women do or if they were natural. Regardless, she was just a mortal, a mere insect compared to him. He stood up from the futon and walked back into the kitchen to talk to Pao-Lin, the only other person that he would allow in his den, the sprite that raised him from a young kit after his mother had been killed by other demons. She was brewing some medicine for the young girls wounds on one fire and on the other, a delicious stew was cooking, taunting him with its deliciousness from the door way. _Her back is turned_. He crept up around the table with stools around it toward the fire. _Just a little closer._ Moving as silently as possible, he was about two feet away from his prize when he was rapped in-between the ears with the handle of her stirring spoon.

"No, Kyu, I've told you before, wait until dinner."

"…But Pao…I'm hungry." She shook her spoon at him while pulling the medicine off the flame with the other.

"You are always hungry you bottomless pit." She turned away from him and poured some of the medicine into a cup. He crept closer toward the bubbling pot. "Don't even think about it." Pouting, he shuffled over toward a stool and sat down watching her hover over her potion his nose twitching at the different smells. "Here, if you don't have anything else to do besides bother me, make sure that the young woman that you brought in drinks all of this."

"But Pao, I don't…"

"Don't 'but Pao' me young fox, you brought her here, you can help to take care of her till she is well."

"Fine, fine." He reluctantly took the cup of medicine and walked to the main cave and down toward his sleeping quarters where the young woman lay sleeping. _What is so special about her anyway? _Kneeling down, he moved to wake her.

"Brother…" She was dreaming. He shook her awake until her purple eyes opened, and then blinked again while trying to focus on him and the room. "Who?"

"Shush. Drink" He lifted her up slightly and put the cup to her lips. She tried to spit it out, but he made her drink the whole cupful and then lay her back down onto the furs watching as she drifted back to sleep.

--

"_I am Doto Kazahana and you will serve me." She looked back toward the ruins of the castle, where she had lost everything. "Hai, Doto-Sama, I will serve."_

_A/N: Review if you like or dont if you dont, just no flamers please._


	3. Ch3 a bowl of stew for u&u&u

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Naruto the Movie, I do own however, Pao, Atta and any other own characters that I come up with.

A/N: there are some spoilers for the series and Naruto the movie especially, if you dont like those kind of fics, dont read.

_She blocked a blow from one of the other ninja as she ran to find another hiding place. This new form of hide and go seek was fun, but it was training, first one to get blood drawn becomes it next, the objective, don't get caught. She giggled under her breath as the girl ran past her. _'Buki will never find me here. _"Come out, come out little Rain-Drop. Come out, come out and play." _I guess Nadare is it now; he must be down on his luck today. _She froze, hidden in the snowdrift under the pine tree as he passed by her spot, then fled as he jumped onto the snow where she had just been chasing after her. Laughing, she ran on her ten year old legs toward the base, trying to get there before she got tagged, she skipped over another kunai that had been thrown and made a dive for the safe zone, but a small welt formed on her hand from another kunai. "Nadare, you never let me win." She crossed her arms and pouted. "That's enough little Rain drop, the three of us got you a present." "Really?" "Hai, now close your eyes." She felt the snow disappear from under her feet as they entered the fortress and walked down stone hallways, until they stopped. "Can I open my eyes now Nadare-Sempai?" "Yes, open your eyes." She opened her eyes, and saw…a door? "Why are we looking at a door?" Mizore told her "Press your hand on the door knob." She reached out and felt the door knob warm under her fingers, a prickly sensation that faded away and then the door opened to a new room with weapons her size along the wall by the window, a futon on the other side with a desk next to it. "What do you think little Rain-drop?" "Is this for me?" Her purple eyes widened with glee at the new room. "Yep. You don't have to stay with the other babies anymore." "YES!" She jumped up and hugged each of them. Getting her hair tussled by Mizore and she ran around the room looking at all the new things. "Come on Rain-drop, don't want to miss justu lessons do you?" Nadare said teasingly. "NO way!" She ran down the hall past them toward the dojo where her ninja master was waiting for them as the other three laughed as they caught up and she ran back grabbing Fubuki and Nadare's hands and pulled them down to the dojo._

_--_

She blinked her purple eyes open as she tried to wake up. It felt like weights were holding down her arms and legs. Pulling them a little, she felt furs under her fingers and she struggled to sit up looking around the room. _I'm in a cave?_ All around her was stone, roughly worked but had a pleasant quality to it. A fireplace was blazing in a niche in the wall nearby throwing its golden light around the room creating dancing shadows over the walls. She pushed the furs off of her, wincing at the pain from pulling on her wounds; she looked down and saw that her left arm was in a cast down to her wrist. She tried to stand up, but her legs wouldn't support her body and she crawled up to the wall and slowly pulled up on the rock until she was standing, her legs shaking with the effort, and she moved out of the cave and into another part of the cavern. _Hey, there's a light, maybe a way out._ She moved toward another cave where there was light showing her breathing was getting harder as she forced herself to move toward the light. And into…a warmly lit kitchen? _What is this place?_ She looked around, there were two fireplaces, and a counter with cooking tools, pantry's full of food, a cellar door, a table in the middle of the room with four wooden stools around it. She jumped and almost fell when she felt a hand on her shoulder and then someone picked her up and set her onto a rocking chair in the corner of the room. When she opened her eyes, she could see a woman wearing a pink apron picking up a bowl of food from one of the pots on the stove and placing it on a stool next to the chair. Her golden hair was drawn back in a high ponytail revealing her pointed ears, and warm blue eyes.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up young missy. What's your name?" She slowly swallowed, trying to wet her tongue so that she could talk. "…Atta, you can call me Atta." She could tell that the woman knew that the name wasn't her real one, but didn't say anything.

"Well, Atta, it's nice to meet you finally, I'm Pao-lin, cook, housekeeper, you name it. Please call me Pao." Pao smiled at her and turned back to the stove to stir the pot again. "Go on, eat, you must be famished." The stew smelled really good. Stretching out her good arm, she picked up the spoon and tasted the stew. "MMmmm." She licked the spoon and put it back in the bowl and put it on her lap and began to eat more quickly.

--

_Something smells really good, Pao must have dinner ready._ He put away his blades onto their place on the dojo wall and wiped the sweat off of his brow with a towel before throwing it onto a nearby shelf and ran down the hall toward the kitchen. By the time that he got there, he was salivating. _Pao has to be the world's best cook ever!_ He quickly walked in and grabbed a bowl of stew that was sitting on the counter "Hey! Manners Kyu! Go wash up first."

"But Pao…"

"Now." He set down the stew and washed his hands off in the kitchen, wondering what was different about it, something just didn't seem right. _Oh well, I must be paranoid._ He went back to his stew and began devouring it at a very fast rate.

--

She was watching him over her spoon as she ate, almost losing her appetite watching him. _Someone could loose an arm in there._ She giggled a little, and then stopped when she saw his ears twitch and swivel around toward her. _Oops._ She looked over toward Pao to see what she should do, and saw her smiling at the man with big ears. She almost giggled again when his ears kept moving around, reminding her of a dog. "Doggie." She whispered. The ears stopped suddenly and he turned toward her corner. Pao was laughing heartily against the counter.

"What did you call me?" His golden eyes were glowing with anger and his red hair was almost bristling.

"I called you a doggie; your ears remind me of one." She wouldn't back down, not now.

"I am not a dog you human, I'm a fox." "…And proud of it. Don't be so harsh with her Kyu, she didn't know. Kyu, meet your captive, Atta. Atta, meet the fox boy that saved you from those ninjas."

"Pao…" He whined at her, hating when she would make fun of him. "I'm not a little kit anymore." All that Atta could do was stare up at his ears as they twitched, she wondered if they were soft. _OOOooo, look a tail too, man this is getting too much._ Pao could see Atta's fingers twitching in sinq with Kyu's ears. Smiling a devious little grin, she pushed Kyu down onto the stool next to her and gave him another bowl of stew.

"Eat." And that he did. Atta almost couldn't help it, her fingers wanted to touch those ears. Reaching up with her good hand she touched the edge of one of the fuzzy ears _Soft, _she then petted the ear that was closest to her causing him to stop eating his stew and purr a little.

"Are you purring Kyu?" The sound of Pao's voice broke through his daze and he leapt up causing the bowl to fall to the floor with a crash and ran from the room blushing, leaving the stew spilled on the floor. "Poor boy, I do get such a kick out of teasing him."

"Is he going to be alright?" _I hope that I didn't make him too mad, they were just so fluffy._

"Yes child, he was just a little embarrassed. He'll be back later; I'll leave what is left in the pot by the stove for him to keep it warm. It's good for him to be on his toes once in a while. You are looking a little peaked, come on, I'll take you back to bed." She nodded, and rested her head on Pao's shoulder after she picked her up and carried her back to the room where she woke up and she was asleep before the furs were pulled back over her.

--

_She woke up the next morning to a summons from Doto-Sama and went down to the thrown room. "I believe it is time to test your skills, you are to go on a solo mission to gather information on a renegade group on the other side of the railway tunnel. Do not fail me Atta." "Hai, Doto-Sama, I will leave at once." And she ran out the door and down to her room to get her armor and out her window into the blowing snow._

_A/N: If you want to review do, if you dont, dont._


	4. Realization

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Naruto the movie, however I do own Atta, Pao-lin and any other characters that I come up with.

A/N: there are some spoilers for the series and especially the movie so if you dont like those kind of fics, dont read.

_She moved over the snowy fields with a grace that could only be matched by Fubuki one of her teachers. Creeping up onto the small settlement, she moved through the trees and jumped up onto the rooftops gathering information about the town. Moving from building to building, she watched the people go about their lives without knowing what was stalking them. Fingering a small kunai, she put it back into her pocket and moved toward the tavern, lowering herself onto the balcony outside a set of windows. Listening into the conversation, she found that this was her objective. "…is going to come back here from the mainland to film a movie." "Why disguise themselves like that?" "Otherwise they would get caught." _Who is coming?_ "This is the plan, we will act normally, until Leader sends the word to get prepared for their arrival and then we will get her to help us overthrow Doto." _Overthrow Doto? Never! _She shifted out the kunai again, angry about these people wanting to kill her master. Creeping closer, she didn't realize that her shadow was going in toward the room from a passing light. "Hey! You there! Stop!" They ran toward the balcony and she leapt up onto the roof. "Don't let her get away to warn him!" Men chased after her trying to capture her as she lead them over rooftops and was almost to the trees when she was brought down by a young man with blue hair, winded, she was quickly tied up and taken back to the tavern. "Good job Liam, you caught her. Put her in the room so we can question her." She was roughly thrown onto a chair and more ropes were tied around her securing her to it as the men crowded into the room blocking off the exits. "Now. Why were you spying on us?" She would keep her silence; no one would get her to betray Doto-Sama. "Speak!" A hand smacked her across the face causing her to turn her head, leaving a handprint behind but she did not cry out. Another man came into the room and the others moved so that he could get through. "Kino! Don't harm her. That is not our way." "But boss." "No Kino." "Child, why do you serve Doto when he was the one the ruined our country and murdered our king? Every one of us has felt his hand in some way; Kino lost his whole family, his ailing mother, his pregnant wife and his beautiful son, all at Doto's expense. He brought ideas of change and prosperity to this country which ended up being lies; families are thrown out of their homes for being suspect of being a part of the 'resistance' when they are just trying to make a living. Our country is in ruins, hundreds of children are without their parents, people are without their homes, our beloved Princess Yukie had been exhiled and was taken to the mainland for sanctuary _Yukie…_ and I lost my loving wife and four daughters, one of which would be around your age if she was still alive with beautiful red hair." Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks as he told his story. Memories were awakened within her of who she had been before the fire, "Brother…Yukie…" "What was that?" She remained silent. Memories of their family before their father had killed himself for the disgrace that he had caused, their mother had died when she was born, but her brother was all that she had left, and he had left her behind…to protect Yukie. "What have I done?" She whispered to herself, her purple eyes were not seeing the people in the room, but the cloud of memories, of the people that she had known that had died in the attack. She had befriended their enemies, her enemies, the people that she had sworn to fight against alongside her brother, but now she served them. Disgusted with herself, she refocused on the man that was standing in front of her. "You remember, don't you." She closed her eyes and reopened them. "What do I have to do?"_

_--_

After she had awoken again, her arm felt about a hundred times better than it had before, allowing her to bend it and twist it without feeling pain. _Pao must be some kind of healer._ She stood up and walked down the corridor to the kitchen for breakfast. Seeing Pao, she smiled.

"Hello child." _How does she do that?_

"Good morning Pao."

"Did you sleep well?" Pao put a bowl of porridge in front of her where she was sitting at the table and Atta spooned some sugar over it and a little cream, stirring it in.

"I did, just a few dreams." They sat together at the table eating their breakfast and exchanging small talk when Kyu walked in.

"Good morning Kyu, breakfast?" He nodded sleepily and took a bowl, plopping himself onto the stool next to Atta and spooning in almost a quarter of the sugar before mixing it in. "He has a little bit of a sweet tooth." Pao whispered to her as Kyu scowled at Pao under his red bangs.

"I'm sorry about last night Kyu-Sama; I shouldn't have bothered your ears, or called you a dog." She looked down at her porridge, hoping that he wouldn't explode like he did last night.

"It's okay, no big deal." She smiled at him leaving him surprised as she continued to eat her breakfast and then went over to the sink to wash her dishes.

"Hun, I'll take care of that, you must be wanting a bath after being in those clothes for three days." She did feel really dirty. "Kyu, go show her where the baths are, okay."

"Alright." He sighed and motioned her to follow him and he lead her past the room where she was sleeping and past about four or five other doors to a hallway that lead down deeper to the left and they went down and came onto a warm pool of water with a screen off to one side where you can change and a stack of towels and soaps near the edge of the water. "Here is where we bathe; Pao will bring you some more clothes." He quickly left and she turned around and started to pull of her bandages leaving them in a pile and then her clothes and undergarments, then slowly lowering herself into the hot pool of water and she swam over to the soaps, diving under the water to wet her hair, she lathered up the shampoo and leaned back to relax her muscles.

--

Pao was no where to be found, worried, he ran around the cave trying to find her. She walked out of one of the storage rooms into him.

"Oooff! Kyu, watch were you are running." She picked up the clothes that she was holding and glared at him.

"Here, take these, I am late for a meeting at the apothecaries."

"But Pao…"

"Move, I have to go." She disappeared in a flash of glitter and he was left standing there with a pile of woman's garments. _Oh man! Now how am I going to do this?_ He went back down the hall to where she is bathing, his ears whirling for sounds of her being in the water. He quickly poked his head around the corner blushing. _Good her back is turned. _He crept in and went to lay her clothes down next to the towels. But when he stood up to go, she saw that she had turned around. Beet red, he fled from the room and stood against the cave wall back in the main cavern trying to catch his breath. _Oh man, that was really close._ He turned back to look down the hall to the intersection.

_But what a view._

_A/N: Yes, Kyu is being a little perverted, dont throw rocks! Anyway, review if you want to, dont if you dont._


	5. Sword fight

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Naruto the movie and I only own my characters Atta, Pao-lin and any other own characters that I come up with.

A/N: There are some spoilers for the series and the movie so people who dont like those kind of fics, dont read.

"_What would you have me do?" This question haunted her like the memories that Leader had brought up. Why did she follow Doto-Sama, why did she go against her morals, why did her brother leave her behind, why didn't she fight alongside him, why did she have to die? Her body didn't die that day, but her spirit did and she suppressed all of her memories from before the fire and became a new person, a stranger, now looking back at all of the things that she had done and realizing that this was truth, her spirit had come back to her. She agreed to spy on Doto-Sama and get word to the resistance of any plans or motives that they were planning. It was hard trying to act like she had before, especially with Nadare and Fubuki; they were like family to her. Nadare had gotten close to seeing her report to the resistance, but luckily she was able to cover it up, but this was getting to be difficult now that he was suspicious, or maybe he was worried, but any moment might change everything._

_--_

_Kyu is acting stranger than usual today._ Pao wondered as she was chopping up vegetables for that day's lunch. Lately Atta would come in to help her chop, but she hadn't been see either, probably exploring again, she has gotten lost the past three times, once ending up somehow in a small cave that lead to the ceiling of the main cave and would not come down until Kyu helped her down. _Must have a fear of heights._

_--_

Atta was indeed exploring again, but this time, she had really found something that she liked, a dojo, weapons were everywhere along the walls, swords, daggers, kunai, sais, staves, you name it there was probably at least one up there. Amazed, she just wandered around the room until she came acrossed her sword that was lying on a table by the wall with the scabbard next to it. _My sword, did Kyu…no he couldn't have._ She picked it up, feeling the familiar weight of the weapon and then walked back over to the open area and began going through the katas and sword dances with her eyes closed, focusing on the movements and placement of her feet as she went through combo after combo, feeling the pull of her muscles that had been out of use due to her injury, loosing herself in the pattern.

--

Kyu arrived back at the cave from patrolling his territory; the scent of the ninja had not completely faded from the clearing, making him wonder if they were coming back. Frustrated, he stormed back into the cave, past Pao who looked out the kitchen and waved a greeting at him, used to his moods, and into the dojo, but stopped when he saw her moving with her sword that he had picked up from the clearing. She obviously knew something about fighting with that sword, intrigued; he picked out his own blade and walked up to her, waiting for her to be facing him. At the end of her kata, her blade rang against another and her eyes flew open and she saw Kyu facing her with his own sword.

"Kyu-sama, I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to be in here…"

"Quiet. Fight with me." He ordered, pulling his sword up in an offensive position and rang the metal teasingly against her own. Never one to turn down a challenge, she moved back into her familiar fighting stance and swung her own sword at him, trying to disable him. And he blocked her sword with a cry and swung up only to meet hers.

--

Pao watched from the door as the two danced almost in sinq across the floor their blades ringing out into the room a haunting melody of battle. Sweat was beginning to form on Kyu's brow while Atta was already covered in sweat. Atta glared up at him from a guard position while trying to catch her breath then attacked him again, trying once more to get under his defense. Just as Kyu was going to get a 'kill' on her, Pao spoke up.

"Its time for dinner you two, you've been at this for about two hours, go wash up." And she left. Atta looked up at Kyu, smiled and then ran after Pao. Kyu was still staring at the spot where Atta had stood, amazed by how much fun that he had had. Then remembering that it was dinner, raced to the kitchen to wash up.

--

_Leader-Sama had told all of them that their Hope was returning soon and to prepare for their arrival. He told her that it was essential for her to find out any plans that she could, but Nadare was very suspicious of her and Doto-Sama was having her watched lightly to see if there was any sign of her betraying them. Here, she was acting like she was spying on the town to throw off her pursuers but soon; she won't be able to keep up the facade. Heading back to the fortress, she knew that in a few days time, she might have to die._

_A/N: Ok, Review if you want to, dont if you dont. No flamers._


	6. The first attempt

Disclaimer: I dont own anything that has to do with Naruto!

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you **dragon00nick** for being my very first person to put this story on their story alert!

" '_Ashi! 'Ashi! Where are you?" The five year old girl ran around the fountain in the garden and peeked into the bushes and behind rocks until a shadow fell over her, picking her up and tickling her. "Ahahahahahahahhaha...Stop tickling…Ahahahaha" She peeked up at her Aniki, "…Ahaha..." She reached up and poked him on the nose and wiggled out of his grip. "You're IT!!" And ran off with him running after her._

_--_

" '_Ashi, why do you have to leave? Was I bad?" She stared down at her sandals, scuffing them on the floor. He reached down and ruffled her silver hair causing her to pout and picked her up, poking her on the nose. "No, you weren't bad. I'm a ninja remember." "Uh huh" "Well, I have to go do ninja things and that means I can't here for a while." She was silent for a minute. "Are you going to go out and train again?" "No, I have a mission." "What do you do on missions?" "Well, you fight bad guys; protect the innocent, that kind of stuff." "Like a hero! You're really strong Aniki!" "Of course." "I'm gunna be a ninja too! Then I'll get to go with you!" "Not for a while you're not." "But why?" She reached up and pulled off his headband and wrapped it around her head, almost covering her whole head. "See, I'm ninja!" "Hahaha, yes, look at you, you're a ninja." "Does that mean I can go with you?" "No." "But…" "No, you have to stay here and help guard the village." "But what if you get hurt?" "I promise I'll try my best not to get hurt." He kissed her forehead and set her down. "Don't torment Mrs.Inuzuka too much." Then he poofed away. She stared at where he had been and then reached up to her forehead, purple eyes going wide. "Uh Oh." She pulled it off and ran out the door. " 'Ashi! 'Ashi! You forgot something!" _

_You forgot something…something…something…_

_--_

Atta woke up suddenly, putting a hand to her head. _I forgot. What am I still doing here? I can't stay here with Kyu and Pao, I have to get back and report to Lady Tsunade!_ She looked around and got up, pulling on her clothes and wrapping the old hitai-ate around her head, allowing her bangs to cover it. She was still sore from the spar that she had with Kyu yesterday. She slowly tip toed out of the room that she was staying in and toward the entrance. So far no one was around, Pao-Lin wasn't even in the kitchen and there was no sounds of Kyu being up yet. Listening for the slightest of sounds, she snuck down the tunnel to the entrance and poked her head out, looking side to side, and then she tried to stealthily get away from the cave. _It was almost too easy…_

_--_

The sun was nice and warm on his back as he lay on the hill over his den. His fox ear twitched when a yellow butterfly landed on the tip to rest, sending up flying again. A faint lavender smell drifted up to his nose, causing it to twitch, he sat up and looked over the side, his good mood suddenly disappearing. _How Dare She!_ Right there below him was that girl trying to creep away; like they were nothing! Sneering, he jumped down in front of her causing her to shriek in surprise and try to stumble around him, but he picked her up over his shoulder and carried her kicking and screaming back into the den and tossed her back into her nest.

--

_ How Dare He! Pick me up and toss me into here like, like some TOY! I outta…_ "…Growl…" She looked down at her stomach. "Well, if I wasn't so hungry, I would give him a piece of my mind, hmph!" She stalked down to the kitchen in a huff, not paying attention to her surroundings and almost ran into Pao carrying a basket of eggs.

"Whoa there! Watch out missy!"

"Oh, sorry Pao." She went over to the table and sat down, putting her forehead down on the table, staring down at the fine wood work, annoyed with herself for failing.

"What's wrong honey?"

She sighed. "…Nothing…" Pao set down her spatula and turned around looking at her with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sure that there is something going on, otherwise what else has your fur standing on end like that."

"I don't want to talk about it." Pao turned back around to continue cooking, cracking open eggs that sizzled when they hit the pan. She glanced over to the other woman watching as she worked to make some breakfast, looked good. "Do you want any help Pao?" _I shouldn't be so mean to Pao, it isn't her fault._

"Sure, you can help by setting the table and pouring some juice."

"Okay."

--

Their eyes were starting to tear up as they glared at one another over the table for the third time; they were at a tie and neither wanted to give in.

"You know, the more the two of you make googlie eyes at each other the more I think you like each other."

"Pao!" Came the unanimous cry, "I don't like him/her! Ewww/gross!" Kyu flicked a piece of egg at Atta and it fell in her lap, she glared at him, and threw a piece of sausage at his head, which he caught in his mouth smirking. "Ugh!" She stuck her tongue out at him and stormed out of the room, minutes later echoes of fists on a sand bag echoed down the hall. Pao turned over to him, giving him the 'look'.

"Kyu." He looked at her sheepishly, "What?" "Never mind…kids these days."

--

"_I havta get this to big brother before he leaves, yes I do!" She ran as fast as her little legs took her trying to catch up with him at the Hokage tower. She saw him and pressed her ear to the edge of the doorway, listening in._

_A/N: If you want to review, do, if you don't, don't. _

_Sorry if this chapter wasn't very long, no real action yet, school has been taking up way more time than it should, that and my job, and chores...Have fun!_


End file.
